Shinobi Alliances
by Mournful Wolf
Summary: The Dark Ages of the Ninjas are drawing closer as the Sound village return with a sinister ally, the Akatsuki. Can Suna and Konoha cope with this problem that might eventually lead to a new war? TemariShika and KankuroTenten pairings.
1. Prepositions

Shinobi Alliances

By MournfulWolf

Chapter 1: Prepositions

A wane snake-like figure moved in the shadows of the dense trees. The full moon glowed eerily, shining its pale light across the fields. Behind the woods at the other side of the meadow, a heavily cloaked figure watched the other unidentified intruder. As the intruder moved toward a towering wooden fortress, the cloaked figure barred the way.

"And looked who turned up: the former Akatsuki member Orochimaru. What a-" a kunai flashed in his hand. "surprise…" Orochimaru took in the cloaked member with his angled eyes. The red clouds design among black was visible in the moonlight. He could also make out the Konoha headband with a line through it.

"Itachi Uchiha, if I'm not mistaken?"

Itachi lowered his kunai knife slowly.

"To think I would trust you?"

"I have an urgent message for the leader of the Akatsuki clan and Sasori-sama-"

"Since when did you care about your former team members?"

Orochimaru hissed in frustration.

"This could benefit your clan, as well as mine (the Sound village). Perhaps the leader would most likely to hear what I must relate to you all."

Itachi turned away, heading deeper into the forest.

"Very well. Come."

The two ninjas were like shadow wraiths as they moved closer to the looming fortress ahead of them.

Xxxx0xxxX

"Can I trust you on this very important mission?"

"Hai, Kazekage-sama."

The Kazekage of Sunagakure was at his desk, and in front of him are two shinobi, a young man and woman. The cloudless sky made the moon shine bright on the scroll held in the Kazekage's hand.

"I entrust you to deliver this scroll to the Hokage in Konoha. She is to receive it as quickly as possible. The content of the scroll, and the urgency makes this task an s-ranked mission."

Both of the Suna shinobi grew tense, but they hid it well.

"My fears and suspicions of the Sound village are increasing." The Kazekage went on. "So I'd like to communicate between Suna and Konoha for the sake of our safety. I will send a few more jonin with you on your journey to Konoha. By dawn, be prepared to leave Suna."

The shinobi nodded, their Suna headbands glinting in the moonlight.

"Hai Kazekage-sama, it will be done swiftly and willingly."

The Kazekage leaned back on his desk.

"Arigato, my brother and sister."

**Not bad for a first chapter, huh?Just what is going on between Orochimaru and Gaara??? Don't worry, the next chapter will be up! Just as long as my sister won't bother me with her youtube music.**


	2. Peace and Quiet

**Chapter 2, muahahahaha…with my sister out of the computer I'm able to concentrate on a longer and better chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Peace…For Now**

The crack of dawn peeked beyond the horizon of sand dunes. The dim glow of purple and orange covered the cloudless sky. Below the Suna ninja were making their way to the village gate. Only the Kazekage and a few council members were up early to say farewell to the journeying shinobi. Leading the group were the ninja man and woman. The man had a black suit and kabuki paintings on his face. The woman wore a liaison kimono with a giant fan strapped to her back.

"Kankuro, you have the scroll?"

The young man indicated his back that carried three huge scrolls, along with the Kazekage's message that had been specially wrapped.

"Everything's all ready to go. Each jonin has packed their own food and weapons, and the council chose out the ninjas carefully. We shouldn't have a problem."

"Temari, I think it's best if you lead. You're the oldest and experienced than the rest of us."

Temari, the sand kunoichi, nodded in response.

"May kami be with you on the trip to Konoha. Remember, all of Sunagakure depends on you for that message to be delivered."

Temari silently gulped at Gaara's statement. Although she had been assigned deliver things to Konoha countless times before, she never had so much of Gaara's trust put into this particular mission. But like any noble ninja, she must accept this task with no question.

'Kankuro's probably thinking the same thing.' She thought ruefully. She made a sideways glance to see Kankuro's painted face taut and tense.

Finally Temari turned to her brother and Kazekage and dipped her head formally in farewell.

"Your request will be carried out, Kazekage-sama. We will protect the scroll with our lives, and that is our oath to you."

The jonin behind her and Kankuro nodded in determination.

Then the Sand ninja left the gates and onward to Konoha, and before that Temari looked back over her shoulder to see Gaara stare wistfully at the rising sun.

Xxxxxx0xxxxxX

back in Konoha

For once, Shikamaru actually finished a ramen bowl. But for a good reason: just today he had been promoted as a Konoha jonin, an elite ninja of the shinobi regiment! To top off his celebration, he had ramen with his parents, Shikaku and Yoshino, and his teammates, Ino and Chouji. Before, Shikamaru was usually too lazy to even finish half of his ramen. But on this day he ate with zeal. To his right Chouji was working on his tenth bowl of miso ramen.

"I'm gonna break Naruto's record today!"

He cried as he shoveled the noodles rapidly into his rather large mouth.

Ino flashed him an exasperated glare.

"We're not here to gouge ourselves down with ramen until we become sumo wrestlers, we're celebrating Shikamaru's promotion, our _teammate's _promotion!"

Ino was still glowering at the chubby chuunin when Shikamaru paid for the bill.

"Sorry you had to pay that much…"Chouji mumbled through his ramen and chopsticks.

Shikamaru gave a casual shrug, as if he dismissed the matter.

"No big deal, really. As long as we enjoy ourselves it's perfectly okay."

"Not too troublesome, I hope?" Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, teased.

"Since when did I hear that? It doesn't sound like the real you. _No big deal!?"_

"Ah, but he's a jonin now, even he has matured a bit through his training and all."

Chouji was now working on licking off the remains in the bowl.

After Shikamaru left some tips on the bar and said good-bye to his parents, he was strolling around town with his teammates. Then he saw Naruto rounding off a corner of the street, running to greet him.

"Hey Shikamaru-san! Congrats on your jonin-rank promotion!"

The lazy shinobi made a cynical grin.

"But I haven't changed much, have I?"

Naruto scanned him with clear blue eyes, from the Konoha jacket-vest to his lazily hooded eyes and relaxed mouth and his hair topped off like a pineapple.

"Nope! Not at all! At least not in the way you look!"

Naruto leaned closer, sniggering.

"Oh, and have you heard that Neji and Tenten are going out on a date?"

Ino gaped.

"Neji? I thought he didn't have an interest in anybody, he's always showing off his ugly side to the whole world! Well, lucky for Tenten…"

Shikamaru pondered that for a while, and realized Ino was right; Neji was usually or always prickly and bitter, even to his former sensei, Gai. He was a lot like Sasuke Uchiha, although he is not a Konoha ninja anymore. He went off with the traitor Orochimaru to gain more power and to satisfy his ambitions. But Shikamaru dared not to mention the Uchiha ninja in front of Naruto; everyone knew that him and Sasuke were once close friends. And unlike Sasuke, Neji was still loyal to his village.

"It seems that not a lot's been going on these days." Chouji remarked. "No news of attacking rogues, no Sound ninja, nadda."

"And I'm glad it's been like that for months." Shikamaru exclaimed, folding his arms across his chest. "Peace and quiet is what we need after rescuing Gaara from the Akatsuki."

Naruto stared off into the sky.

"I hope Gaara's okay, we haven't heard from him or Suna in a long while…"

Shikamaru also looked up at the sky, and before he knew it he was lost in his own thoughts. If only he could tell Temari about his promotion as a jonin, and that they were an equal rank now. The Sand kunoichi had always teased him about his rank being lower than hers a few months when Temari visited Konoha for the last time before Shikamaru hadn't seen her for a good long while. He caught sight of a puffy cloud that resembled the Suna village symbol. Ino stared at the two lofty ninjas and rolled her eyes.

Xxxxxxx0xxxxx

In the Hokage's office, Lady Tsunade felt tempted to doze off among her piles of paperwork and documents yet to be completed. Nothing interesting or new had been happening in Konoha, and this affected her daily hours of napping(apparently!).

Her assistant Shizune didn't even attempt to shake her off from her sleep, Tsunade is most dangerous when her napping is disturbed. She remembered Tsunade's student, Haruno Sakura, who's had that experience too many times before. Shizune took a peek at the various documents sprawled all over her desk. It seems that only the genin and a few chuunin were doing errands and missions, nothing of requests such as assassination or escorting and protecting a local from rival countries.

Shizune's head snapped up when the door to the office creaked open. The pink-haired kunoichi Sakura stepped in.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm done with my erra-"

Shizune made a hasty "ssh!" and cast a warning glance at Tsunade's slumped sleeping form. Sakura looked down and immediately shut her mouth.

"It's okay, I'll call Lady Tsunade when she wakes up. I don't think she has anything else for you at this time."

Sakura nodded and tiptoed out of the office room. The door was carefully closed and locked. Shizune leaned back against the wall and gave a great gusty sigh. Sometimes too much peace and quiet can be horrendously dull. Later throughout the afternoon her eyelids kept drooping and her head started to nod in her weariness.

Each minute seem to drag on slowly, even slower than a ninja turtle on a winter's day.

Xxxxx0xxxxxX

The blazing afternoon sun hovered over the cloudless desert sky, the intense sunlight blistering the sand dunes and plateaus. Small clouds of sand whisked over the dunes and the feet of trudging Suna shinobis. Each ninja were clad in simple dusty-colored robes to not attract enemies and facecloths over their nose and mouth to avoid breathing in debris and sand. The going had been pretty tough; they forged up and down sand dunes, and climb through steep cliffs and ravines.

Kankuro's facecloth was constantly flying out of place, and he had to keep his hand over his face the whole afternoon. He mumbled and grumbled and cursed as they trudge through the sandstorm with the sand practically at their ankles. There were many times when Kankuro feverishly wished to turn back and head home. But, he reminded himself, that this was better than having to face Gaara's disappointment, as well as mistrust and maybe even his wrath. The puppeteer tightened his hold on the scroll, his burden and responsibility to protect it. Much as he often hated the call of duty, there is no way he can turn back now. Kankuro almost cried out with joy when Temari decided to have the group take a break beneath a barren tree and an oasis. He plopped down hard on the ground and was gulping down on his canteen, savoring the precious crisp water. After that he washed his face at the oasis, considering all the grit that got into his face and ruined his kabuki painting. The other ninjas and Temari were under the tree, enjoying the shade. But pretty soon they'll have to start on the road again.

Kankuro checked his canteen and put the cork back on grumpily.

'Crap, I'm almost out of water. Damn my stupidity...' He wished he was like his older sister, who seemed to have more stamina and had led the group well. He was one of the types that never had to put much effort into anything, the missions were usually taken care of by either Temari of one of the fellow jonin. But he promised to never allow himself to show his vulnerability in front of his sibling and comrades. Sand shinobis were supposed to be tough, not whining wusses such as himself.

"Hey Kankuro, get ready. We're going."

The puppeteer silently groaned and went about to strapping up his belongings. He could feel Temari's gaze fixing on his back.

"If you want, I can carry the scroll for you. That way the rest of the journey won't be too much trouble."

"You can trust me!" Kankuro retorted. "I'm not some stupid genin who doesn't know the hell we're doing!"

He abruptly turned his back on her, not noticing the look of hurt in Temari's dark eyes.

As well as the apprehensive glances of the other jonin.

Xxxxx0xxxxX

Night has fallen in the deserts.

Through the darkness Temari sighted a small dot somewhere ahead at the horizon.

"That's probably Konoha village. We might reach there by early dawn. Right now focus on staying alert for anything that happens, things can get pretty sinister at nightfall."

A few jonin grouped at the rear, their kunai knives ready in their poised hands. The minutes dragged on, until the setting sun couldn't be seen anymore. Gradually Kankuro was beginning to feel tired. The sand at his feet felt as if it were pulling him down and kept yawning. He mentally slapped himself, thank goodness Temari and the others can't see him in the growing blackness. An hour later Kankuro was on the brink of sleeping while walking at the same time. The only thing he can see were silhouettes grouped around him, the jonin, and a shadow with a spiked top in front of him, his sister. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw lithe shadows creeping up closer and coming from both sides. Next he heard faint cries and shouts.

'What in hell is going on..?'

Suddenly, something hard hit him on the right side of his head. Kankuro stumbled from the blow and hit the sandy ground. A body collapsed on top of him, crushing his chest and legs. Finally he was able to see clearly; ninjas completely clad in black were attacking the sand jonin. With so much sand in his eyes, he was unable to tell what kind of headband they wore. But he did see Temari on the ground nearby, using her closed giant fan to hold back two ninjas attempting to pin her down. Blood trickled from her cheek and forehead, and her kimono was torn and tattered.

"Kan…kuro…" she panted. "Take the scroll and run…you're our only hope…get to Konoha…get help…"

Kankuro pushed aside the dead ninja that was on top of him and made a break for a possible escape. One ninja was closing in on him from behind and another was coming in from his left side. The puppeteer made hasty hand seals.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Kankuro left his shadow doppelganger to deal with the attackers, and ran.

He ran like never before, his legs pumped up and down like a madman, despite all the sand that flew out in all directions, including his face.

Every time he breathed it burned like cold fire, and perspiration dampened his suit.

But he would never think of stopping, or else that would mean doom to himself and the villages of Suna and Konoha. Kankuro continued to run, over the dunes and plains, all the while hanging to the scroll that hit his side as he ran.

Xxxxx0xxxxX

'Ugh, how troublesome…'

Shikamaru muttered dully to himself as he paced the gate's parapets(the gate's balcony).

Tsunade-sama had assigned him as one of the sentries to guard the village's gates overnight.

"That's the first duty a promoted jonin must do! I can't let you go relaxing your behind off for the day just yet!" The hokage teased when Shikamaru left the office groaning.

Right now he felt groaning some more, he was planning to kick off some slack and sleep in early. Gate-sentry duty was THE LAST thing he needed.

But soon he was getting used to the crickets chirping and the fireflies hovering around him. His gaze was focused on a few clouds illuminated by the moon.

'I guess sentry duty does have its good reasons…'

He looked back to see Konoha's lighted vista. Lanterns hung from bars and stores, and people were casually walking by. Children zipped and wove through the streets in a game of tag, and Shikamaru can make out the smell of steaming dinner cooking up. It's as if conflict and chaos hadn't ever occurred in the village of Konoha. Above the village the five carved effigies of the hokages seemed to watch over the entire community. Shikamaru really hoped this peacefulness would last.

"Oi! Look over there!"

Shikamaru peered ahead of Ebisu's finger pointing in the direction of the woodlands beyond the village gates.

At first, Shikamaru was bemused, but he finally caught sight of a dark figure blundering through the trees.

"What do we do?"

"Stop him."

Both ninjas leapt from the parapet.

"I'll get more ninjas to come and help."

Ebisu went the other way, and Shikamaru ran on ahead.

Shikamaru glanced at the figure that was now pushing aside tree branches and stumbling over the bramble. The Konoha ninja leapt from out of the bushes and barred any way out.

"Kage shibari no jutsu!"( shadow possession technique)

The mysterious figure was caught and froze under Shikamaru's shadow.

Then Shikamaru was able to distinguish him clearly. There was no mistake of the familiar black suit and the three large scrolls on his back, along with an additional small scroll.

"Kankuro!"

Shikamaru released his shadow bind, and Kankuro collapsed to the ground. The small scroll sprawled out before Shikamaru's feet. It was a message, and it was addressed to Tsunade-sama from the Godaime Kazekage: Gaara.

**So, how was that chapter? Much longer than the first one, I think! What will Shikamaru do? And what will happen to Kankuro? Can peace really last forever? All will be told in the THIRD CHAPTER!**


	3. Tsunade's response

**Behold! The third chapter! The chapter to answer any possible questions at the end of the second chapter! Hehhehhehheh…If you don't like dullness of the last two chapters, the story is just starting to HEAT UP!!! I love the reviews, thank you!**

**Chapter 3: Tsunade's Response**

Ebisu came running up to the stunned Shikamaru.

Behind him were the ANBU unit agents.

"Hey, did you catch the scoundrel?"

Ebisu looked down and saw the scroll. He picked it up and examined it.

"It says: to the Godaime Hokage. Perhaps we should deliver this to Tsunade-sama right away…"

"Hold on for a moment, we need to see if he has any information he can give us…"

Shikamaru cut off the ANBU member by saying:

"Maybe it's better if he gets medical attention first. He looks beaten up and too exhausted to speak. When he recovers he could then explain what is going on."

The ANBU members tied their black cloaks together to create a makeshift sling. They carefully laid the unconscious Kankuro into the sling and hauled him back to Konoha's gates.

"What about the scroll?"

Ebisu questioned.

"It won't be opened until Kankuro is taken to the Konoha hospital and is properly well cared for. We can alert Lady Tsunade and perhaps she will go to the hospital herself to settle matters."

Ebisu slowly nodded, amazed by Shikamaru's maturity and common sense, a rare value among ninjas his age. He'll make a top-rate military advisor or counselor for sure.

From the sling Kankuro weakly lifted his head.

"I didn't plan…to come here on my own….The Kazekage sent me and a group of ninjas…we were attacked along the way…"

"Do you know where the other Suna shinobis might be?"

Shikamaru prodded gently.

Kankuro blinked hard.

"Out on the sand dunes…not far from Konoha…"

Kankuro broke off and he passed out.

Shikamaru and Ebisu casted worried glances.

"I think we should report to Tsunade-sama right now…"

Xxxxx0xxxxxX

"Tsunade-sama, please wake up!"

Shizune was roughly shaking Tsunade on the shoulder.

The Hokage grumpily lifts her head from the stacked papers.

"Wuh…?"

Tsunade sat up just in time to see Ebisu and Shikamaru enter her office.

Quickly she took on a dignified stature, folding her hands and back straight against her chair. She met the ninjas' gazes.

"What is it, Ebisu, Shikamaru? Why are you not on gate-sentry duty?"

"Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru replied. "We sighted a ninja from Suna from the forests just beyond the Konoha gates. He looked too injured to bring harm, so we had the ANBU unit deliver him to the hospital."

Ebisu stepped forward and brought forth the small scroll Kankuro had.

"And the Suna ninja was carrying this."

Shizune took the scroll from him and handed over to Tsunade.

The Hokage briefly examined it and laid it down at the corner of her desk.

"Arigato. I will see to it after we can get enough information."

"The ninja, Kankuro, also said that his comrades had been attacked along the way here. He ran all the way here to get help, which is what I'm thinking. That was all he said before passing out. What do you think we should do, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in intensity and seriousness.

"Send out the swiftest ninjas we have. They will get to the Suna ninja to see if everything is all right. If they are alive, they will bring them to Konoha to have any ailments or wounds treated. If dead…they will do what they can…And by the way, you are relieved of your duties. You may go home and rest now."

Both ninjas bowed to Tsunade and left the office.

The Hokage had her eyes on the scroll for a few moments, then she turned to Shizune.

"See if you can find the ninjas Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. They will be the ninjas sent out to go find the Suna ninjas out in the sand dunes."

"Tsunade-sama, what about Hatake Kakashi?" Shizune politely pointed out.

"He went off with the sannin Jiraiya on some personal affair of theirs. At the moment the Inuzuka ninja would be the best tracker we have here."

Shizune gave a brief bow and she too, left the office.

Tsunade was alone in the room. But she didn't feel like dozing off now. This was a problem that was this serious in days, and honestly, she was quite happy that something was finally happening around Konoha. She just hoped it won't get to be so big that she was going to take matter in her own hands. The Hokage gave a great gusty sigh. She was starting to sound and talk like that Nara-jonin.

Xxxxxx0xxxxX

Four ninjas leap swiftly amidst the tree canopies, only the treetops were haloed by the pale moonlight. The only sound that could be heard were quick feet bounding off tree branches lightly and the rustling of leaves as the ninjas flashed by. They move in silence, not daring to start conversation on such an urgent mission their Hokage had assigned them. Finally, one ninja, a skinny lightweight form with a green jumpsuit pale green from the moonlight, said:

"Didn't Hokage-sama say the Suna ninja were at the desert plains between Suna and Konoha?"

A long-haired ninja in a ukata whose milky-lavender pupils glowed in the darkness, replied: "I hope it isn't too far. Something about this forest and the path we're going doesn't seem all too comforting…"

A ninja with a tight black jacket whose giant white dog was leaping beside him took in a good long sniff.

"Perhaps we should track down Kankuro's scent, to see which direction he had come from. Let's get to work, Akamaru!"

The giant dog barked in response, following behind his master and companion. The two kept going in a zigzag direction, weaving in and out of the trees in unexpected turns.

'He must've not know where he was going,' Kiba thought. 'Nevertheless we'll reach the sand dunes soon, I hope…'

Eventually the woodland trees thinned out, and plains of sand could be seen ahead. Dense canopies soon turned into barren tree branches and trunks as the group were closing in on the desert. After leaping off the last of the trees the Konoha ninjas were skimming on the sands, leaving behind little dust as they go. Suddenly Akamaru made low growling sounds, his teeth bared and lips curled into a snarl.

'It's the scent of blood!' Kiba exclaimed. 'They must not be far off. We'd better hurry, the blood and fear scent grows thicker every minute!'

The normally withdrawn and unemotional shinobi Shino, on his swarm of bugs, gave an inward shudder. 'I can feel ill nostalgia in the air, something is terribly wrong…even I can't stand it…'

"Hey! You see that!"

Lee indicated a mass of dark huddles up ahead. They didn't seem to be moving at all. Kiba scented fear and blood coming off in waves. "That could be the Suna ninjas!" he cried. "Do you think we're too late?"

In response everyone quickened their pace and picked up their feet faster. Finally the ninjas came to a halt, and they froze in their steps, awed at what they are seeing. So much blood everywhere, bodies of shinobis scattered everywhere. Many ninjas lay sprawled face up, their weapons clutched in their hands in a death grip. The sand itself seems to tinge with crimson, and it looks like a few carrion birds picked over the carcasses.

Kiba felt bile rise up in his throat, but he could not avert his eyes from the terrible sight.

"A massacre…" he breathed.

"Doesn't look like there are any survivors…" Shino scanned the bodies in a brief glance.

Abruptly Akamaru yipped and yapped, scuffling over to where two ninjas were stacked up upon each other. The huge dog sniffed and prodded at the ninja that was crushed beneath the body that was hulky and solid. Akamaru nosed aside the top ninja and dragged the other out by clamping on to the neck collar. The unconscious form moaned softly as Akamaru brought it out for the Konoha ninjas to see.

Kiba winced.

Dark, still-wet blood was coated in patches around its chest and face. Horrendous gashes had been afflicted on it, making the clothing severed and ripped to shreds. But through all that he was able to distinguish it better, the ninja was a female, blond hair spiky with dried blood, Suna headband, and a half-closed fan nearby. He glanced at the other corpse. Obviously both were able to afflict injuries on one another, speaking of which a gaping hole through the enemy ninja's belly and the way the Suna kunoichi's arms were bent at awkward angles from the enemy pinning her down.

"By kami, she's still alive and breathing!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

Neji used his byakugan to examine the unconscious Temari.

"She won't be for long, most of her keirakukei (chakra passageways in the body) are critically damaged, and she's pale from blood loss."

Temari turned her head to the side, letting out a silent wail of pain through cracked, bleeding lips.

"I have an idea that can get her to Konoha quickly: Lee, Kiba and Akamaru can transport her there, Lee is the swiftest in the party and Akamaru can carry the kunoichi. Neji and I will gather information on these shinobi corpses. I'll attach a female bug on one of you, so that you're able to deliver a message to the Hokage while you're at it."

It was rare to have Shino talk and communicate this much (he probably talks to either himself or his bugs, eh?). But only at the neediest and time-for-advice moments he's rather useful verbally.

Without further ado Lee gently put Temari's arm around her shoulders and swung up her legs in his other arm bridal-style. When Lee approached Akamaru Kiba helped him strap her to Akamaru's white furry back. As Kiba went around to work on the straps on the other side he accidentally bumped Temari's leg.

"Gomen…" He muttered when he heard her yelp in pain.

"Okay," Lee finished the last of the straps. "We're set to go."

Both ninjas nodded and they sped off into the way they came from Konoha.

"Let's go Akamaru," Kiba called. "and careful along the way!"

The loyal canine followed behind the two, this time moderating his pace a bit.

And like Shino had said, he sent a female bug to trail after Akamaru and he and Neji stayed behind. Shino kept his eyes on the ninjas until he could not see them over the sand dunes and the night darkness. Neji bent on one knee and peered closely at an upturned enemy ninja. By now dried blood seemed to obscure the metal portion of the headband, but with his byakugan Neji was able to see the symbol clearly.

'A Sound ninja rogue!?'

"Something wrong, Neji-kun?" Shino came to the jonin's side.

Neji narrowed his eyes in what seemed like worry and slight disbelief.

"The enemy shinobi…they were from Otogakure…"

"Impossible! The treaty that they agreed to was made not long ago."

Neji nodded grimly.

"Yes, I was there at the assembly myself, Otogakure pledged not to harm the shinobis of both Suna and Konoha, and likewise we cannot assault on their village. But I think there's a reason behind their ambush on the Suna ninjas, maybe Sunagakure had done something to the Sound Village that caused them to do this. They haven't attacked us yet, because of course, we keep to the treaty. Nevertheless it was a wrong thing to do, these Suna shinobi were only on the way to Konoha, their purposes I do not know. "

"What will we do with the bodies?"

Neji rose to his feet.

"We'll take the Sound ninja back to Konoha, if we just leave them here they'll find out soon enough. It's still a consequence to keep them in our village, but it's better than just leaving them out in the sand, shinobi bodies carry too much information. As for the Suna ninjas we can bury them here. After all, it seems right to have them return to their home village ground, isn't it?"

As the night dragged on, Shino and Neji respectfully packed sand over the Suna jonin. At least they can be resting in peace.

Neji looked up at the pitch-black sky.

"Must be about midnight; let's bring the bodies back to the village."

Carefully they wrapped up the bodies and packed it on their backs. Then in a shadow's flick they were gone, leaving no trace of their presence or the dead ninjas whose blood had stained the sands.

Xxxxx0xxxxX

Tsunade just couldn't wait anymore.

'Those medic-nins are taking so long, I can heal a couple of gashes in under a minute…'

She fidgeted in her desk impatiently.

"Now now Tsunade-sama," Shizune tried to calm down her boss." The medic-nins are examining Kankuro carefully; they want to make sure he's all right…'

Tsunade scoffed in exasperation and her lower lip jutted out in what looked like something between a pout and a sulk.

"I might as well bring myself to the hospital and see to him! If the Nara-jonin says that I can't read the message until the Suna ninja recovers then I'm going to take care of it here and now!"

Tsunade rose abruptly from her desk, sending a few papers flying. She made her way to the door and walked rather quickly in and out of the corridors. Behind her a hapless Shizune followed. Soon Tsunade stopped at the front of the hospital to let the exhausted Shizune catch up. Her assistant barely caught her breath when Tsunade entered the hospital. At the recipient she said: "Room to the Suna ninja-…" She turned to Shizune and hastily whispered: "What'shisname?"

Shizune had her hand to her chest and was panting before she replied.

"I believe it was Kankuro, Hokage-sama."

To the recipient Tsunade finished her sentence. "Er, yes, the Suna ninja Kankuro. He was probably taken to the emergency room or something like that-."

"On the second floor, room 56, he was just taken out from the emergency room, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade thanked him and rushed past to get to the stairs. When they were out of earshot she rolled her eyes.

"_Just _taken out!? How sluggish can they be? We need more efficient medic-nins around here! I know Sakura would make a good one, but this is just simply pathetic…"

The rest of her exclamation was trailed off in unclear mutterings. Shizune raised an eyebrow at the word _sluggish, _but she never uttered a word.

Finally the two women reached Kankuro's room. They entered to find the shinobi sitting up on his bed, his eyes looking on at the window to the right side of his bed. It was then that Tsunade realized why the wait had been long when she noticed the heavy-looking gauze casts that wounded around his legs and feet. Nearby the bed there was a nurse checking up on the patient.

"Are you able to explain what exactly happened to him?"

Kankuro snapped his attention away from the window and looked up to see a nurse and the hokage next to his bed. His eyes widened at the sight of Konoha's village leader, and opened his mouth to speak, but the words halted in his throat when the nurse began talking to Tsunade.

"When we examined him we found he had a sprained ankle, many torn muscles along the thighs, and blisters on the soles of his feet. Apparently he had been running, kami knows where from, to get all the way here. In the next few days he might be confined to a wheelchair if his legs don't get well."

"May I see to him?"

Kankuro then turned his attention to Tsunade when she went over to take a look at his legs. She put her hands over his bandaged limbs, gathering chakra to her hands until it glowed a pale blue.

"Shosen jutsu, mystical palm techinique."

Suddenly Kankuro felt a warm tingle rush through, soothing his aching bones and blistered feet. But the savoring feeling was cut short when Tsunade took her hands away.

The Suna ninja was appalled; his legs felt as if he dipped it in hot massaging water of the springs. (Which is a very rare thing to have back in Suna). He was secretly relieved that he doesn't have to be on a wheelchair anymore. He began to remove his casts and bandages when Tsunade said:

"Now that you're properly healed, aside from a few cuts on your arms, are you able to come with me to my office for the message your Kazekage sent me?"

"Y-you managed to get it?" Kankuro sat up straighter.

" Hai, the ANBU units delivered it to me when they reported you injured. It's back in my office, once I get it, I can arrange a meeting with the Konoha elders and yourself to discuss this."

Kankuro shifted his eyes to the window slightly, as if he is seeing something nobody else can see.

"…But what about my sister and the other jonin? They came along with me, and they sent me here to get help-"

"No need to worry," Tsunade waved it off with a dismissive gesture. "I sent a party to go and check it out. I'm sure everything will be fine once they get back…"

"H-Hokage-sama! Look out the window!"

Shizune had been noticing Kankuro's peculiar behaviour, and now both were looking beyond the hospital window. Tsunade turned to also see what was out there.

A swarm of bugs hovered outside.

"They seem to be forming a message."

True to Shizune statement, the bugs morphed and shifted into kanji characters. Tsunade peered at the characters to make the message out.

"Konoha ninja…on the way back…only one survivor…the rest killed…kunoichi…in a very critical condition…"

Kankuro blanched, his face suddenly flushing in a pale color.

"Oh my god…Temari…"

He threw back the covers and made for the door.

Tsunade didn't stop him, but said:

"Shizune stay beside him. I'm going too to see to this." To the nurse: "Bring a few medic-nins with you, _trained _and _well prepared _people if you don't mind."

The nurse bowed and headed out the door first.

Shizune, Tsunade and Kankuro went down the corridors half running, half walking as not to disturb the other patients.

Tsunade veered off the other hallway, saying:

"I'll go and get Sakura, you take Kankuro to the gates. The gate-sentries should be there to help you."

As the hokage hurried downstairs, she prayed a silent plea.

'Oh, please, please have help come fast and soon enough…so we can get to the matter of the scroll…'

How she hated it when important things were all clustered together in an impossible tight schedule, all the frustration is affecting her age.

…**I hope that chapter didn't kill you with sheer boredom…heh heh…3000 words! I think I should work on moderating my chapters. Can Konoha get help for Temari soon enough? Do you wonder what it's like for Kankuro to feel that he has Temari as the only comrade from Suna in the midst of Konoha village? Or will Temari even survive??? Whew! All the suspense!!! Yeah, Tsunade had a major role in this chapter, but trust me, the later ones will revolve around the chuunins (Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, etc.) Coming to you on Chapter 4!**


	4. When They Open the Scroll

**Chapter 4: When They Opened the Scroll…**

Once Temari got better, Tsunade and Kankuro headed for the office to go get the scroll. All three were tense when Tsunade slowly unrolled the document.

THEN TONS OF SAND POURS OUT AND OVERFLOWS THE ENTIRE OFFICE, IT SOON FLOODS THE HALLWAYS AND BUILDING. PEOPLE SCREAM DRAMTICALLY AS SAND CONTINUES IN A NON-STOP CASCADE, REEKING ITS HAVOC ONTO THE ENTIRE VILLAGE OF KONOHA.(GRAAAAAAR!!! KILLER MONSTER SAND!!! FEAR ME AND MY AWESOME GRITTINESS!)

Through the sand Tsunade saw the message on the scroll:

"HAHA, FOOLED YOU!!!"

Tsunade blew her top, and she got so mad she drove out Temari and Kankuro out of the village into exile. To get away, the Suna ninja brought up their magic wands and poofed away to escape the Hokage's wrath.

The whole village of Konoha was not only filled with sand, but the air ranted in curses and swearing from all the ninjas buried in the sand.

It was that only Shikamaru realized today was April Fool's Day.

**Hehe…pointless little chapter there, as you can tell, THAT IS NOT REALLY HAPPENS! The real chapter 4 will be ready soon, this reject paragraph was just something to do on April Fool's Day.**


	5. Public Affairs

**Chapter 4 is here!!! Yes, the REAL chapter 4! Bet you can't wait to read the outcome of Temari, huh? I know, the element of suspense can kill you. (winks) And therefore, I think, I am the MASTER at this art! Warning: This is where Shikamaru gets a bit perverted…**

**Chapter 4: Public Affairs**

Kankuro half hobbled down the hallway, with Shizune close by him, keeping a careful eye on the ninja. Meanwhile his mind was in turmoil and confusion. He felt flustered, shocked…and guilty. A pang of guilt twinged in his chest when he remembered the evening when he turned his back to Temari's help. In a few hours she might not even live. He cursed his idiocy, his weakness. Maybe now he can owe his apologies to his sister if he can help her in time, now that the responsibility with the scroll is laid off. Once out of the hospital door, Kankuro caught sight of a huddle of dark masses and flickering lights ahead at the Konoha gates. The Suna ninja hobbled faster, Shizune kept pace with him in case he trips. They were rapidly approaching the mob, and Kankuro was able to make out some lanterns held overhead and people chattering in a chaotic uproar.

'Shit…am I too late…?'

"Hey! Let me through!" Kankuro tried to move his way through the crowd, but there were too many people obsuring his path. He began pushing aside people a little bit under a matter of urgency.

"Come on, out of the way! Temari's my sister!"

One particularly stubborn jonin pushed him back, and he fell to the ground, his ankles in a world of hurt once more. Shizune rushed to him, and helped him get back up.

Kankuro glared pits of hatred at the ninja.

"Why you son of a—it'll be your fault if Temari dies because I can't reach her!"

"Hey you! You said you were the kunoichi's brother?"

The questioning statement came from in front of him, and he looked up to see Kiba Inuzuka having his head and arm poking out from the mob.

"Everyone! Move out of the way!"

To Kankuro's relief Kiba shouldered aside the curious and chaotic crowd to reach him. Behind the Inuzuka ninja was Rock Lee, whom Kankuro used to think he was a bowl-cut taijutsu freak, and Lee was ushering Akamaru beside him. And strapped to the dog's back was Temari, battered, wounded and unconscious. Immediately Kankuro was at her side, his mind once again in a maelstrom of panic and fear. He clenched his teeth in worry when he saw the roughly wrapped bandages on her chest and arms, but what really worried him was that blood was slowly seeping through the cloth. Temari's chest rose and fell in irregular breaths, and it came through her mouth unsteady and feeble.

Cries from the crowd rang out around Kankuro, Kiba and Rock Lee.

"What in hell happened!? We'd like to know, who or what attacked her!?"

"Why are there Suna ninja here in Konoha? Does the Hokage know this?"

"Of course I do, you dolts! And these ninja from Suna have a right to be here! A kunoichi is injured, for crying out loud! The obvious is right in front of you!"

The crowd quickly parted as Tsunade barged in, looking a bit chastened by the idiocy of the crowd.(I think she hurt the crowd pretty badly with those coconuts of hers, lol) Sakura and a few other medic-nins were also beside her. Again Kankuro felt a twinge of relief, help came in time. He just hoped they were efficient in performing their healing jutsus, or whatever they had in mind.

Xxxx0xxxX

When Shikamaru heard that Temari had arrived in Konoha, at first he felt the joy of seeing his companion again. But when he was at the front of the mob surrounding the gates and the wounded kunoichi, he was utterly shocked. He can recall the memory of how he had found out: he was relaxing back at his house with his parents, playing a casual game of shogi with his father. He was just about to home in on Shikaku in a checkmate when his mother Yoshino appeared from the front door.

"Hey you two, there's a patrol back at the gates. I heard that the Konoha ninjas were bringing in a wounded shinobi from Suna. And I believe she's a friend of yours, isn't she, Shikamaru?"

Their son rose from the table, and looked like he was going out there by himself, when Shikaku came to Shikamaru's side.

"We'll go with you, son. No matter what happens, even if it's someone we barely even know, we're in this together."

Shikamaru flashed his father a look of gratitude and thanks before going on ahead outside the house. As soon as he was on the main road, he saw the figures of Rock Lee, Kiba and his dog Akamaru. Shikamaru rushed to them, and a few other people followed behind him after they saw what was going on. Soon it became a gathering mob, and Shikamaru saw Kankuro, alive and well, trying to make his way through the crowd.

Shikamaru snapped out of his memories and out of the corner of his eye he saw the medic-nin corps making their way through the crowd behind the Hokage. He also saw Haruno Sakura with Tsunade; he relaxed a little, he had heard many tellings of how Sakura removed a deadly poison from Kankuro's body, and that her skills even rival the Suna elder Chiyo. Shikamaru leaned forward to see better, and so did his parents.

"Kami, I hope they can help that girl…" Yoshino had her hand to her mouth after seeing the injured Temari.

Kiba and Rock Lee were unstrapping Temari from Akamaru and carefully laid her down for Tsunade and Sakura to examine. The Suna kunoichi parted her lips in a moan, and a trickle of blood welled in the corner of her mouth.

"She's still bleeding, this isn't good…"

By now the whole crowd was hushed, the tension intense and thick in the air. Kankuro was by Temari's other side; he was biting his lips so hard that it was bleeding. Perspiration trickled down the sides of his face, and for a moment Shikamaru commiserated with the other Sand ninja.

Meanwhile Sakura was unwrapping the temporary bandages to reveal gashes crusted with dried blood and pus. Of course, she did not make an expression of disgust, but studied the wounds in a way all medic-nins do: calculating and focusing.

"It looks like these gashes and cuts were made from kusanagis, grass-cutter swords that samurai normally use. But what really intrigues me is the way Temari's breathing, it sounds as if she had been disoriented or shaken before she passed out."

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Let's move her to a quieter place, where we can think properly and deal with this."

Kiba and Lee again moved Temari under a clearing of trees, away from all the people. Kankuro still kept to his sister's side, and this time, Shikamaru and his parents also followed. Kankuro glanced at them and was about to object, but thought better of it; he can't shoo away that lazy-ass ninja when the adults are around. Besides, it was the least of his problems when Temari's life hangs by a mere thread. After Kiba and Lee laid down Temari on the soft grass, this time it was Tsunade's turn to take a look.

"Sakura, you said you can sense the disorientation from her breathing?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Shikamaru briefly glanced at the sky, missing a part of Tsunade's response. It was almost dawn, this whole affair had taken the whole night. People started getting back to their houses now that the problem was being taken care of, and that nothing else interesting was going on anymore. He knew they couldn't help it, life must have been boring for them after all the previous months of non-action.

He turned back to see Tsunade checking Temari's pulse.

"Well, she seems all right there, but right now, her loss of blood is more urgent than anything else. We'll have to take care of that first."

Sakura knew what her master was thinking, but she was doubtful as she said: "Tsunade-sama, how do you plan to use the Creation Rebirth on another person? I know you are capable of doing it on yourself, but are you sure this will work?"

Tsunade pondered for a while before answering:

"Perhaps I can use a bit of your chakra to help me distribute the healing jutsu to the kunoichi. This technique will take a while, but I assure you it will help this young woman immensely." She motioned with her hand. "Everyone please step back."

Everybody witnessing kept a respective distance away from Tsunade, Sakura and Temari.

The small purple seal on Tsunade's forehead began glowing, and everyone, save for Sakura, stared in awe as chakra was seen gathering and seeping into the seal. Sakura prepared at the right moment to release her own chakra. Then Tsunade laid her hands on Temari's own cold hands.

"Chakra-bonding technique."

Both Tsunade and Temari were soon haloed out in pale blue, their chakra fused as one. The chakra intensified, and marks were etched all over Tsunade's body. Her forehead seal glowed even brighter.

"All right Sakura; ready?"

Sakura made several hand signs to access her chakra.

"Shadow seal: release! Sozo Sesai!!!(creation rebirth)"

Instantly a blinding light followed, temporarily stunning everybody. Only Tsunade and Sakura kept their eyes open, both looked very intense as they released considerable amounts of healing chakra. And, as sudden as it came, it was over. All was silent, only the chirpings of early birds could be heard. The hopeful light of the morning shone down upon the group under the tree. Tsunade and Sakura were still bent over Temari, their backs drooping with exhaustion. Kankuro looked over their shoulders, and saw his sister: unscathed, in perfect condition.

He saw no signs of bleeding gashes and torn rags of her kimono. It was as if she was barely touched by enemy hands. Even her skin seemed to glow in a healthy lightly tanned color, no longer pale from the loss of blood. As dawn light streamed through the dappled leaves of the trees, it seemed to emphasize her complexion even more.

Shikamaru's reaction, too, was of relief and overjoyed that Temari is well again, he thought the sight of her in mortal peril was almost unbearable.

Behind him Shikaku ruffled his head, saying:

"I'm glad your friend is okay, is she really a troublesome woman, like your mother?"

The whole time through the healing, Yoshino was as tense as a tightrope, now she cuffed her husband on the scalp, and as Shikamaru puts it: "whipped."

Shikamaru didn't answer; he saw Temari's eyes slowly open; the blue-green spheres of her pupils peeked out from her eyelids. She blinked rapidly, her eyes narrowed from the sunlight, and she looked around her in blank confusion. The first thing she saw was Tsunade and Sakura, who were at either side of her. Her eyes widened slightly at this.

"Hokage-sama?" she croaked.

Sakura gently put a hand on her shoulder to have her lay back against the tree trunk."Shh, don't talk now, you still need proper rest, although your exterior wounds are completely healed."

Without even thinking, Shikamaru raised a volunteering hand.

"I can let Temari stay over at my place instead of the hospital, if you need to check on her sometime during the day, you can stop by at my house."

Immediately, Kankuro added:

"I'll go with you, in case you _do anything that is considered suspicious to my sister…_"

Dazed and extrinsic as she was, Temari made the faintest of smirks.

"Relax Kankuro, he wouldn't do such a thing, he's such a lazy-ass he wouldn't even bother to lay a finger on a fly!"

Everyone chuckled, and Shikaku patted his son in good humor.

"You got that right, kunoichi!" He cleared his throat and added on more seriously: "I think it'd be all right to let the young lady stay for a while, what do you think, honey?"

Yoshino frowned at the thought of having two teenagers of the opposite gender and village allegiance staying at her household. Nevertheless she shrugged. "Doesn't look like it'd be too troublesome, the kunoichi seems old enough to take care of herself for the most part."

Tsunade stood to her feet, and so did Sakura.

"So be it. Temari stays at the Nara household, and we'll need to make an appointment on her sometime in the afternoon. I will send Sakura to get you. Until then, please take care."

Since Temari couldn't stand at the moment, she managed to bowed her head to the Hokage.

"My sincere thanks and gratitude go to you, Hokage-sama, and to Haruno-san too."

The pink-haired medic-nin in training beamed at the older girl cheerfully.

"Please just call me Sakura, and my pleasure to you, Temari-san!"

Tsunade and Sakura left to head back to the Hokage's office building(Tsunade muttered something about getting a good nap soon after that painstaking process of healing Temari), and Kankuro and Shikamaru bent down to assist Temari.

"Can you stand?" Kankuro asked.

In response, Temari grimaced as she slowly, painfully got to her feet, her knees shaky and on the verge of buckling underneath her. It was the grip on her arms from the two other ninjas that steadied her. And the whole way back to the Nara house Kankuro and Shikamaru had her arms slung over their shoulders and their own arms supporting underneath her, making her feet dangle in the air, her brother and best friend being the empress' "carriage."

Xxxx0xxxX

"So…where will we sleep?"

When the group finally arrived at the house, Shikamaru was giving the Suna ninja a brief tour of the rooms.

At Kankuro's question, Shikamaru paused and looked around for the possible answer.

"Somewhere…er…around here…I think there's a spare room big enough for both of you…"

He moved to where he found a spacious room complete with closet, window and shutters. There was also a simple twin-sized bed with spotless white sheets, although dust can be seen in neat sheen over the mattress. Shikamaru dusted the bed with his hands, saying: "My dad got this bed from Chouji's own dad, saying that Chouji outgrew it. But at the same time my mom ordered a bed too. So this one was left untouched for years. The same situation of getting stuff happens with my parents almost every year, until my mom is doing all the buying now."

Then Shikamaru stepped back to let Temari lay on the bed. With a worn-out sigh, she flopped out eagle-spread across the bed, and within a few minutes she was sleeping soundly. Kankuro couldn't help but let a snigger slip though his mouth as Temari's breathing turned into snores.

"Heh, she needs the rest more than I do."

He and Shikamaru left the room to leave Temari in the peaceful world of dreams.

Back in the kitchen,Yoshino was cooking up lunch for everyone, and Shikaku went out to get more beer, the only thing his wife never bought.

Kankuro paced around the house restlessly, looking very worried and agitated. Shikamaru sighed. The guy really needs to know how to take a breath and slack off for a while, he hated it when he sees people getting all worked up, no matter what the reason is. Somehow he just can't understand stress and its strange ways of how it makes people get their grey hair. He motioned at Kankuro to follow him.

"C'mon, why don't we rest at the backyard? I just can't stand to see you looking like such a nervous wreck!"

Kankuro shifted an eyebrow up in annoyance, but did not object. They went to the back of the house, and Shikamaru slid back the tatami door of the room. Kankuro's jaw dropped like a doornail at the sight before him: fields of lush green grass that rippled when the breeze billowed through, a few deciduous trees here and there, even some sakura trees appear to be in full bloom. Beyond the meadows were the woodlands and pines that seem to stretch beyond the horizon. Somehow, the term "backyard" didn't seem to fit this place of paradise. He compared this to the barren sandy deserts of Suna, and swore he never saw so much green in all his life. Shikamaru seemed to notice Kankuro's astonishment, and stepped out onto a neat gravel path.

"Yeah…not really a house backyard, but this is where we, or, let's say my parents, raise the deer and keep them in this fenced area. I'm a bit too irresponsible to bother keeping up with the deer, but this is my favorite place to watch clouds on a good day."

Kankuro continued to follow Shikamaru down the path, and he felt his muscles relaxing and his breathing wasn't so shallow. He just couldn't help but let the worries blot out from his mind as the birds chirped and the breeze ruffled his garments delicately, unlike the harsh gritty gale that he got used to. No wonder that Shikamaru guy is so slack and cynical, you can just lie down on the grass and nap all day.

"You feeling better?"

Kankuro shrugged, but admitted it.

"I guess…You must like this place a lot…"

"Hoi! You two!"

Both boys turned to see Shikaku at the door, apparently back from the looks of the packaged beer in his arms.

"Tsunade-sama has arrived, and she'd like to talk with you too."

They went down the path to meet up with Shikaku and they were ushered inside. In the living room was Tsunade, Yoshino and Temari at the dinner table. At the sound of footsteps Tsunade turned her head to the door where Kankuro and Shikamaru stepped in. "An assembly meeting will start in the main building, a gathering so important and private only a few select jonin will go."

Shikamaru looked confused at first, then Shikaku leaned toward his son and whispered: "Remember; you're a jonin now. You can go to the meeting."

"But why me?" Shikamaru couldn't help but sulk just a teeny bit.

Kankuro whirled around and retorted: "Heck, you're one of the smartest guys in Konoha, who else has a 200 I.Q and is an all-time champion in shogi?"

"…And whoever gave you this information?"

"Temari told me all about you."

At that Shikamaru didn't reply back. Tsunade and Temari had been watching them for some time before Yoshino finally broke the awkward silence.

"All right Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, we'll be waiting for you to come home when you're done. Hopefully you'll be back in time for supper."

The hokage and the three jonin rose to leave the house. Apparently when the boys were out in the "backyard," Tsunade already saw to Temari, judging from the fact she walked in smooth strides with no problem. They made their way to the hokage's building and went down the corridors. They passed the room where all the previous hokage portraits were hung. Along the walls were many tapestries and scrolls telling of Konoha's glorious history and its founding. To Kankuro and Temari, it seems that Konoha had been faring better than Suna, almost all the Kazekages were ambitious and ruthless, and that included their own father. Surely Gaara won't turn out as neither of them.

As they approached two big doors, Tsunade opened them wide to reveal a spacious room with floor mats neatly dispersed and the hokage's desk being at the front. Long tables were at each side of the desk. Suna's chamber was different: in place of the tables and desk in the middle of the room was a large round table where both Kazekage and the council members were seated.

Most of the mats were occupied by a few jonin propped on their knees here and there, Shikamaru noticed that Neji, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and his own former sensei Asuma were among them. Asuma turned to meet Shikamaru's eyes, and grinned, glad to see his student here to attend a jonin assembly. Inwardly Shikamaru can imagine how much Ino and Chouji would tease him about being how jealous they were for him to participate in such an important event. Personally, he would rather stay back in the meadows.

Temari, Kankuro, and himself took their places at the front row directly facing Tsunade's desk. Minutes later more jonin filed into the chamber, filling up the empty spots on the mats. Temari chanced a peek over the desk, and was greatly relieved to see Gaara's message on it..

'Great work Kankuro…'

While Temari was doing so, Shikamaru glanced at her, checking out her slim yet lithe figure. When his eyes traveled to the clothing sloped over her chest, he flushed in a fiery shade of red.

His attention turned to the hokage as she stood in front of her desk. She looked ready to start the meeting when she saw all the Konoha jonin and elders gathered.

"Before we can discuss the message the Kazekage gave us, I'd like Shino and Neji report to us what they have done and seen. Although you may have heard it before, I would like the Sand shinobi to be informed."

The two ninja in question rose from their knees.

"Yes, you may have heard we brought in the bodies of the attackers." Neji was first to reply. "We made a thorough and proper investigation when we were back in the village. Indeed, the ninja were from Otogakure, the Sound Village."

Worried and stirred murmurs broke out, the jonin and elders were talking among themselves and exchanged glances. Beside him Shikamaru sensed Kankuro's shock, although Temari didn't look very surprised. He thought that was very strange, until the Suna kunoichi spoke: "I believe the Kazekage told us about his suspicions on Otogakure before he gave us his message. And it's not just him, the whole village seems troubled and uncertain."

"But can you explain why they assaulted you? Surely your village had no contact with Otogakure?" Shino asked diplomatically.

Temari shook her head. "Since the invasion of Konoha three years ago we broke all traces of contact with them. But many villagers and ninja feel they are losing trust among themselves and the Kazekage. There was one particular ninja who used to be a wandering rogue. He accepted his allegiance to our village, yet many people still do not trust him, including me. I think all the answers to our questions will be in the Kazekage's scroll."

Yes, it was about time Konoha will know about Gaara's message.

The hokage nodded, and unwrapped the bindings of the scroll, and unrolled it. It was a lengthy piece of bamboo sheet, and Tsunade read aloud to all the jonin and council members of Konoha, who were listening intensely.

"Dearest Godaime Hokage,

I would like to relate to you the circumstances and problems in my village. About a year ago, Otogakure tried to get Suna to recognize their small village. The council members and myself have debated over this and came to a decision: Otogakure seemed like a settlement asking too much of their pride and power. This reflects to the past times when they briefly joined forces with my village to invade Konoha, but in the end they only used us for wit's end. And now I am troubled with Otogakure planning something due to our refusal to recognize them. Lately there have been rumors of spies in the midst of the people and the village, so I am to trust no one but Kankuro, Temari, and other nearby villages. Finally we came to the point of asking for help, but the village of Iwa refused to lend a hand, and Kiri village is practically at the other side of Japan. I say this for all the villagers, ninja and people of Suna, and behalf on the council's decision: I'd like my village and Konoha to work in an alliance for the time being until the matter with Otogakure is settled. Please send a message back when you and your council think this out.

Signed, Gaara: Godaime Kazekage"

Tsunade barely ended her sentence when outbursts of protests and supports rang through the room. Some were so flustered they were on their feet.

"Why help them? Look at what they have done to us the past few years!" One voice could be heard from the assembly.

"He's right! They have broken a peace treaty before, and now they're ranting this rubbish about us helping them! I say we leave those traitors to their own problems!"

Shouts of agreement followed this.

Tsunade raised her hands and made her voice rise over the confusion and disorder.

"Enough, all of you! Are you not aware that we have Sand shinobis in our presence!? You ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Do you want to show them Konoha is an aggressive war-like community!?"

It took a few seconds to get the assembly to quiet down, but the outbursts were reduced into rebellious whisperings. Temari and Kankuro looked at the hokage in gratitude.

"Let's deal with this in a proper manner." Tsunade went on. "First off, I'd like the opinions from the council members."

A skinny short man in simple robes closest to the hokage rose and was clearing his throat many times before he spoke: "Erm, yes; although Suna had not been always friendly to us, remember the times when they came to the chuunins' aid in fighting Sound ninjas."

Across from him, another man with a huge bushy mustachio replied: "That was only one time when they came to help us. Think of how many times they have asked _us _to come to their aid on their problems. First, Suna asked for some Konoha genin in battling another village. Second, they needed our help when their Kazekage was taken captive by the Akatsuki. Now, they are asking for us once again, this time joining forces!?" he scoffed scornfully and added: "No offense to you Suna ninja, but to me it seems that the Sand Village is asking too much of us! Treacherous, against the rules of the treaty, and desperate to the point they come to us begging! Some "_powerful nation" _you are, do you not live up to your boasts?"

That just threw matters overboard. And Kankuro will not let that go easily. In an uncontrolled temper, he jumped to his feet and glowered at the man, looking ready to pick a fight. "Hear me now old man, just utter one more word of insult on my village, and I swear I'll shut your wrinkly mouth for good-"

Kankuro made a sudden lunge at the table, but Temari was fast enough to put a restraining hand on her brother's shoulder.

"You foolish bastard! We're here to represent Suna, for kami's sake! Do you want our village to get into deeper trouble because of your behavior?"

Kankuro lowered his fists slowly, but his glance was still as sour as ever.

Tsunade scanned the assembly room, saying: "…Yes…anyone else would like to share their opinion?"

Asuma raised his hand and responded quietly, as if he's not used to speak out in a crowd.

"Both Iyashii and Daishou gii-sama are partly right in their respective ways, but I'm not going to state an opinion, but common sense here. As a village, a community, we pledge ourselves and our loyalty to the village and comrades. It would be good to help another village as well. We do that, we represent our village. Just like back in the student academy and every mission: the value of teamwork."

"I agree with you there." Beside Asuma Kakashi took a stand also. "As I always say: those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage. But those who do not care for and support their comrades are even lower than that!"

Gai and Kurenai nodded in agreement, and stood too. Soon other jonin seem to understand and respect this, and soon the assembly room was filled with ninja, looking determined to go with their decision in helping Suna. Kankuro and Temari were being patted on the back as a sign of encouragement and friendship.

Tsunade closed her eyes in satisfaction, and declared:

"So be it with your agreement. From now on, Konoha will be ready to assist the Sand Village in any way and without doubt."

**I hope this chapter didn't bore you with politics and such. Just to make things clear the humble elder is Iyashii, and the one who scorned the Sand Village was Daishou. Reviews of praise, encouragement, your opinion, etc. will be greatly appreciated, even ones saying that this chapter was too boring. –wink-**


	6. A Stay In Konoha Part 1

**I think some of you want to see the Kankuro and Tenten pairing thing, so here it goes! I don't want spoil it any further, so you can read for yourself!**

**Since Temari and Kankuro's stay in Konoha is such a long story to tell, I divided it up into a few parts, this is the first part. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: A Stay in Konoha Part 1**

The meeting drew to a close, and the jonin filed out just like the way they came in at the start. Shikamaru glanced sideways at a nearby window. The sun was glowing in the evening light, and the sky tinged with orange and purple. His mother was right, they'd be back for dinner. Thank kami, he thought he was going to fall asleep through the whole thing. He and Temari went out of the room together, side by side. Before going out through the door, Temari gave him a quick small smile. He managed to grin back.

Neji and Tenten followed behind them, walking together so close their arms brushed against each other. It was the female Konoha ninja that caught Kankuro's eye. Her raven-black hair was tied up in two neat buns on each side of her head, and her bangs were in nice strands over her forehead. She seemed like the only kunoichi looking perfect in that loose pink kimono with wide sleeves; even the baggy black pants she wore did not affect her beauty at all. What he examined the most were the soft contours of her face, the graceful curves of her cheekbones and jaw, the glossy lips. And those eyes…never had he met a girl with such deepening tawny-brown eyes and beautifully laced eyelashes set above them.

He was so busy staring at Tenten he didn't notice the pillar in front of him. Suddenly, Kankuro bumped and jarred himself on the right side of his face. Stars exploded in his head and a dull pain crept up to his cheek. Through the hazy sight in his eyes he swore he saw Tenten smiling and giggling, but not with insult, from the looks of her brown eyes sparkling with humor. Neji, however, cocked an eyebrow at his direction looking unappeased by this. A chill of apprehension ran through his spine and the nape of his neck. From the start he was never too fond of that milky-eyed, cold and unpredictable Hyuuga ninja. Neji muttered something to Tenten, not taking his eyes off of Kankuro, and left the chamber. She followed him, and Kankuro was left alone in the room. With a sigh and one more rub on his face he also departed, closing the doors behind him.

Xxxx0xxxX

Night fell in the vast village of the Sand. The glowing sun descended behind the canyons and lights from inside the buildings flicked on, and soon Suna was ready for the night. Streets and roads were still buzzing with a few ninja patrols here and there, and genin returning from their missions.

One ANBU agent slipped away from the bulk of his patrol and went off to the far corner of the gate ramparts, concealing himself in the growing shadows, waiting. Eventually a huddled figure also crept up the balcony. Even in the darkness it was not hard to distinguish his features: craggy scars and crinkles etched all around his face like a stretched rumpled pillow, bony hands with fingers curled up like a rat, and yellowish eyes with a sickening tint to it glowed malevolently.

"_Nezumi isss herrrre…"_

The ANBU ninja masked in the shadows flicked his hand in a beckoning gesture.

"What do you have for me this time, my old friend?"

The hunched figure in a worn tattered cloak shuffled closer, the ends of his garments trailing on the floor making eerie husky brushing sounds. His gnarled hand reached down his cloak, and pulled out a rolled up piece of bamboo paper. His mouth broke into a crooked grin, his pointed ratlike teeth exposed.

"_Nezumi hasss all you neeed. The Kazzzekage won't expect a thing from usssss…" _

He trailed off and ended it with a wheezy snigger. The ANBU ninja turned up a corner of his mouth but under the cat mask his expression was as serious as ever.

"It's good to see you in good humor tonight, but missions given by Orochimaru-sama are not to be carried lightly. I was a backslider myself once, and that is why I am not permitted to spy in Konoha anymore. I hope _you _won't make that mistake as well."

Still smirking, Nezumi shook his head vigorously, making his dirty frizzy hair stick out and flying everywhere. " _No no no,Kabuto-san, Nezumi isss verrry loyal to Orochimaru-sssama, Nezumi hasss all persssonal information on the Kazzekage and the village. Sssshould they refussse our want of recognition we come down on them like a pack of wolvessss…a pack of wolvessss…heh heh heh heh…"_

Nezumi finally handed the message to Kabuto, who tucked it in his belt pocket and said in a hushed secretive voice. "You did good work tonight Nezumi, but your job isn't done yet. Orochimaru-sama told me to tell you that you still need to keep your eyes and ears peeled for more information on the village council and the Kazekage. And I also heard two Sand shinobi remain alive, and are now in Konoha."

"_But Kabuto-san ssssaid he cannot go to village no longerrr…"_

"I can't, but those who were once loyal to Konoha will be dispatched there. Orochimaru-sama has his reasons and plans." Kabuto shrugged.

Nezumi's sickly yellow eyes widened. " _You mean----"_

"Hush! Now it's too dangerous to talk further. The wind carries our secrets. I will meet up with you later after Orochimaru-sama reveals more of his plans."

In the blink of an eye Kabuto disappeared in a small cloud of smoke, and Nezumi was left alone on the balcony sniggering and hissing crazy sayings to himself.

Xxxx0xxxX

Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru came home to a hearty dinner prepared for them. Shikaku and Yoshino already ate, so the three jonin tucked themselves into the steaming plates while the adults washed the dishes. Shikamaru took care not to eat his food too fast, and as he did so, he closed his eyes and savored the robust delicious flavor of his mother's homemade cooking. He could see the guests were also enjoying the food; Kankuro kept reaching at the rice bowl for seconds and Temari brought the food to her mouth rapidly, considering the fact she had not eaten since morning. Shikamaru was the only one not drinking sake; he wasn't of age to drink yet. Nevertheless he appreciated the good meal. When dinner was over, the three leaned back on their chairs, full and content. As Yoshino washed the dishes, she called out to her son: "Shikamaru honey, why not treat to your guests with whatever you've got in your room. You can do your part of making them feel at home."

The three went down the hallway and entered Shikamaru's bedroom. It was surprisingly neat and tidy, the bed's covers tucked and folded, the books in perfect alignment against the bookends and shelves and his drawers dusted. Beside his bed was a cute small table with a shogi board set and pieces in rows.

"Er…you can play shogi if you'd like. Other than that I've got some spare stuff and contraptions in the drawers." Shikamaru finally said awkwardly.

Kankuro turned to the drawers, muttering something about being clueless about the shogi game, yet he was one to be interested in the gears and mechanisms, especially if they are useful for puppets and marionettes.

Temari decided to play shogi with Shikamaru. As they went on in the game, they talked between their moves.

"You look like you can play shogi well too."

"Well…I have a glass shogi set back at home, but I really don't have anyone to play with; Kankuro isn't too sharp on strategic games and Gaara is way too busy with his own matters. Tell me, have you ever seen Kazekages, let alone Gaara, spend their time playing a chess game?"

Shikamaru snorted with laughter at this and as he moved his piece up, he said:

"Then who do you play with?"

Temari moved her piece, and didn't say anything for a while.

"I…play by myself- or rather, my own doppelganger." She finally replied, and blushed with embarrassment.

Shikamaru shrugged, as if to not mind this. "Hey, sometimes I do that too; Ino has to sell flowers at her family's shop, Chouji doesn't know anything but eat barbecue 24 hours a day, I beat my sensei in almost every game, and my dad is too busy buying beer and sleeping and missions…but when my dad gets the chance he's the best shogi player in all of Konoha. He may seem like a hopeless alcoholic and a scary-looking ninja, but he's really a big softie in the heart."

Again Temari lowered her gaze from Shikamaru and the board, this time looking downcast. "At least you've got a father to be proud of." She said softly. "My brothers and I have to carry on our father's heritage as his children. Everyday people look at us they see the shadow and presence of an evil man blind by his own ambitions and want for power. He was why my mother died, and why Gaara is the way he is. I was _glad _when he was murdered by Orochimaru years ago; I always thought to myself: "That's one less misery in my life." Temari then gave a long ragged sigh and Shikamaru can see her eyes clouding with sorrow. "Back when I was a child my father would beat us with a leather thong if we went against his will. Forget to address him as 'Kazekage-sama' and that's one lash to your back. He'd never do it on Gaara; he was afraid of the demon. But from dawn to dusk our father made us toil and manage the house by ourselves, after my mother and uncle died. Then came that day when—"

Temari broke off and swallowed, her blue-green eyes widening as if recalling a memory.

"It was on that day when it was my first moon as a woman; my menstrual cycle. I had terrible cramps, so I was unable to carry myself to do the work around the house. Kankuro volunteered to handle the chores alone, but throughout the day he grew overwhelmed from the work and we were both napping, not knowing the work wasn't done yet. Then we realized our father came back from a meeting accompanied by other council members. But we realized it too late; he found us lying in bed, and we woke to the pain of the thong on our bodies. The leather lashed on my stomach, adding to the agony of my cramps. Of course, he wouldn't care. He dragged us out by our ankles and dangled us upside down in front of the people."

Temari's voice quivered and throbbed, and Shikamaru can see her eyes glistening with moisture. It was as if a once-leisure atmosphere of playing a game turned into a serious death-like trance as Temari continued on and Shikamaru silently listened.

"He threw us down on the floor and started kicking and jabbing at us with a broomstick. 'You miserable excuses of my children! You're nothing but lazy worthless slops and low as dirt! Disgraces, humiliation to the clan, the both of you; no better than slaves, let alone the children of a Kazekage! I ought to have you among a pig sty!' Those were his very words. He lashed me so hard it cut my back to the bone and he grabbed me by the hair and threw me against a table. Everything on it, the prepared dinner for the elders, the china dishes, spilled over and fell on me. You can probably guess it; he made me clean it all up, cook the food again and fix the broken dishes. I had to do this in front of the elders and the villagers; the whole time I was crying, but it was the blood that masked my tears of shame…And ever since that night, the girls my age would stay away from me. They never included me in their fun. And if that wasn't enough, my father would continue to taunt and put me down. He would never let me have my hair down, for it reminded him of my mother and he never wanted to mention her. Although my suffering is nothing compared to Gaara's, I too went through life alone."

Temari raised her wet eyes to Shikamaru and made a small smile.

"Then I had Baki-sensei, and over time, Kankuro and Gaara. And…" Through her tears she lightly blushed. "…I have you too…you're the closest companion I ever had."

Unused to compliments, Shikamaru kept his head down while poking at a shogi piece. The last time he heard words like that, it was when he made friends with Choji. He always thought himself a pain in the ass to most people, a slacker, a worthless ninja. But here was a kunoichi who called him a close companion.

…How troublesome…

"…Why are you telling me all this?"

"…I felt that I needed tell somebody, somebody who would be able to listen and be there for me. And you're the only person that I feel truly comfortable being around with."

When neither of them said a word, an awkward silence went on for a few seconds. They both stared at the shogi board, the silence still prolonging.

CRAAAAAAAASH!!!

The crashing sound of wood and metal jolted Shikamaru and Temari out from their seats. With a yelp, Temari went flying into Shikamaru, knocking both of them on the floor. In the next room they can hear Kankuro swearing constantly. Then Temari looked down and blushed fiercely when she felt Shikamaru underneath her. She found her hands holding onto his shoulders and her face only a few centimeters away from his own.

Shikamaru looked up and got a good glance of Temari's face up close. He was simply riveted by her turquoise-green eyes; they were the color of sunlit ocean waves. He liked how her blush glowed on her sun-kissed tan skin and how full and luscious her lips are.

Then the sound of Shikaku and Yoshino rushing in the hallways got Shikamaru and Temari stumbling to their feet and off the floor, just when Shikamaru's mom came in the room.

"Is everything all right?"

Although they shook their heads and said they were fine, Yoshino can just tell how shaky and awkward they look. She also noticed how they were averting their gazes from each other, and blushing when meeting eye contact.

In the other room, they can hear Shikaku rushing in demanding:

"What in hell is that racket!? Keep the noise down, I don't want angry neighbors stormin' in here and blame it all on me!" Obviously Shikaku is a little bit drunk.

"Sorry…I was putting in some mechanisms in my puppet when it sprang out at me like a jack-in-the-box…" Kankuro mumbled. He walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Shit, I jammed my friggin' finger…" He hissed as he passed by Shikamaru's room.

Of course, through Kankuro's frustration and sprained fingers, little did he know that he actually brought his sister and Shikamaru's relationship closer together simply by being assaulted by his own puppet.

When it was to go to sleep, Temari and Shikamaru slept on the bed side by side, both feeling warm against each other as they snuggled deeper happily into the mattress.


End file.
